


Let's Not Make it Harder Than it Has to Be

by serohtonin



Series: Lights Out [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the Glee Live tour, Chris and Darren find ways to play with each other, both onstage and off. Inspired by the Ingrid Michaelson song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsvKT8vsgF4">"Girls Chase Boys."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Make it Harder Than it Has to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic and the relationships described herein are a product of my imagination. I don't claim any of it to be true.

_May 2011_

It's only the fourth date of a very long tour, and they're still in California, but Darren is so excited to join the rest of the cast on this crazy adventure.

Plus, it's Chris' twenty-first birthday, so tonight is extra special.

Exhausted after a long night of performing and backstage craziness, Darren searches for Chris to give his friend some much-needed advice before the whole cast takes Chris out.

Chris might not really need it, given the tendencies of some of the actors to imbibe more than their fair share. He's already seen Chord get a little crazy.

But it couldn't hurt to talk to Chris anyway. At least, that's what Darren tells himself.

Between crew members still deconstructing the set and wardrobe racks rolling about, he finds a rosy-faced Chris grinning and quietly chatting with Ashley.

Chris' hair flops down his sweaty forehead and Darren feels the strange urge to brush it away.

Darren shakes it off as he taps Chris lightly on the elbow. 

"Hey, awesome job, both of you." Darren looks toward Ashley.

Chris shrugs. "Meh, I'm an old pro at this. You were great, too. It's been fun performing live with you."

"You, too."

When Chris smiles at him, Darren's breath catches in his chest.

Must be some leftover Blaine or something.

"Anyway," Darren clears his throat, "I've been meaning to catch you before we head out tonight, maybe give you some advice before you get completely shit-faced."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Ashley chimes in. "He's seen me drunk enough times to know what to avoid. It couldn't hurt to have a bit of a refresher, though."

"Oh, yeah, totally. I know if I listened, it woulda saved me some embarrassing moments, and some of my friends' pairs of shoes," Darren chuckles.

The joke is totally worth making a fool of himself, Darren thinks, because Chris shakes his head and laughs.

Not that Darren's ever above making a fool of himself, it's just...this is Chris.

They've hung out away from the set before, but not very often, and not in the presence of copious amounts of alcohol.

He needs to maintain the hopefully good impression that Chris has of him, especially if they'll have to work together more often after the tour.

Yeah, that's why Darren cares so much.

"Well, it seems like Ash has this taken care of, so--" Darren starts, but Ashley interrupts him.

"Nonsense. No reason why you guys can't have a little one-on-one time, right?" Ashley winks at them both. "I'm just gonna go freshen up. See ya later."

Ashley squeezes Chris' shoulder, waving goodbye to Darren, who waves back.

"Thanks, Ash," Chris grumbles.

"You're welcome," Ashley says in a singsong voice as she skips away.

"What, you suddenly don't wanna be alone with me or something?" Darren frowns.

"Nope, that's not it," Chris gulps, shifting from foot to foot. "Ready to go out and celebrate. That's all. I can finally, _legally,_ join you guys in a bar and not be locked up in the hotel by myself."

"Shit. That must have sucked last year."

"Yeah. I have a _lot_ of catching up to do."

Darren smiles. "Glad I could be a part of that. It's a big fucking milestone, and you deserve to have an awesome time."

"Thanks. I, um, I should go get changed and stuff." Chris sticks his hands in his pockets and blushes. 

Darren's heart does that stupid pitter-patter thing, like he's back in high school and his crush finally noticed him.

Wait, what?

He stops the thought before he can say anything dumb and then replies, "Sure, me, too. It'll be epic. I'll make it my mission."

"Oh, God. I'll be sure to avoid you, then." Chris smirks.

"That's fine, if you want your birthday to be lame."

Chris raises an eyebrow and stares Darren down. "My birthdays are never lame, starting with this one."

"Oh, so they _were_ lame before?" Darren challenges, stepping a bit closer and almost touching him.

"Shut. Up."

Chris glances down at Darren's lips. Then, Darren grabs Chris' elbow and the moment feels inexplicably charged with something, almost like the day he was scheduled to kiss Chris on camera.

Right before their lips touched, Darren felt it so strongly in his bones that his hands shook. Then, he had used it to propel him forward, and he almost does it now, except Chris breaks whatever is happening between them.

"I really should go. Can't have everyone waiting for the guest of honor."

"Yeah," Darren agrees, backing away with a sigh. "'Cause there's no such thing as being fashionably late."

"Can't have the rep of being a diva, like some people."

Darren juts his hip and places his hand there. "Right. The new guy's always the diva." 

"Exactly." 

Chris laughs melodically and Darren hopes he can hear more of that tonight.

"See you later, then. Don't wanna keep your adoring fans waiting," Darren comments, laughing along with him.

"Of course." Chris smiles softly. "See you at the bar?"

"For sure. Wouldn't miss it," Darren quickly says before Chris spins around and retreats.

Darren's eyes drift down to Chris' ass in those jeans and takes a deep breath.

It's going to be a _long_ and interesting night.

\----

Darren's one beer in at the hotel bar when he spots Chris walking toward him, wearing tight black pants that hug his strong, lean legs.

He won't admit that he almost missed his cue a couple times while watching Chris in action during his "Single Ladies" number, mesmerized by those hips and thighs.

Darren tries not to think about what that might mean and instead orders another beer as Chris approaches.

"Hey, enjoying your night?" Darren asks.

"I already did a shot with Ashley and Mark, and then Naya, Lea and Heather were mad that they missed it, so then I did another. We'll see how much I'm enjoying it after a couple more hours of that."

"Now _I'm_ mad that no one told me about this. We should do one, just you and me."

Chris looks at him warily as the bartender hands Darren his drink.

Darren takes Chris' hand and pouts exaggeratedly. "C'mon, please. How could you say no to your TV boyfriend?"

"Ugh, fine, though you haven't been my TV boyfriend for that long. Plus, we might be breaking up in, like, three months, so--"

Darren gasps dramatically. "You shut your whore mouth. Klaine is forever."

"Okay, mean girl, what are we drinking?"

Darren chuckles as he gets the bartender's attention and asks for two shots of tequila, a shaker of salt, and two slices of lemon. 

Chris' eyebrows draw together. "What's with all the fanfare?"

"I have a plan. Trust me."

Darren downs a large gulp of beer and then the items are set in front of them.

When Darren takes Chris' hand and licks the web of skin between his thumb and forefinger, Chris' eyes widen with alarm.

But then, Darren looks up at him through his lashes again and it's replaced by Chris' eyes growing darker and his mouth parting slightly.

Darren swallows, ignoring the stirring low in his belly, and sprinkles salt onto the wet spot of Chris' skin.

"You lick the salt off your hand, take the shot, and then suck on the lemon," Darren advises.

"Oh, okay," Chris whispers, then returns to his normal tone once more. "So, where the hell did you learn that method?"

"College." Darren grins, licking his own hand and rubbing salt on it. "If we wanted to be fancy as fuck and could afford tequila and lemons."

"Ahh, I see." Chris nods understandingly, his bright eyes flitting back and forth between Darren's mouth and his hand.

"What?" Darren smirks.

Chris raises an eyebrow, and Darren just shrugs.

"You ready?" Darren asks.

Chris nods again.

"On three," Darren instructs. "One, two, three."

Darren watches Chris lick the salt off his own hand and the enticing bob of his Adam's apple as he slams the shot down.

He bites back a curse, his pants tightening while he thinks of Chris down on his knees, with a beautiful flush on his face as he takes Darren down his throat and swallows.

Darren barely finishes his own shot in time before Chris is sucking on the lemon and staring at him questioningly.

"You okay?" Chris wonders once he drops the lemon from his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good," he reassures Chris, despite his growing arousal.

"Okay." Chris pauses for a moment, searching Darren's face, and then asks him, "Do you wanna, um, dance with me? I mean, it is my birthday."

After Darren swallows a large gulp of his beer, he answers, "Who am I to deny the birthday boy?"

"Exactly."

Chris pulls Darren out to the dance floor and leans in to comment in Darren's ear.

"You'd think I'd be sick of dancing after doing it all night."

Darren clutches Chris' side, keeping him close. "It helps when you have a good partner."

"Like Heather or Jenna?" Chris laughs, draping his arms over Darren's shoulder. "They're quite skilled."

"Ouch. Way to offend a guy," Darren returns, rolling his hips experimentally to the beat. "Was that okay?"

"Yes," Chris breathes, as he grinds against Darren, their lower halves brushing together. 

"Guess I'm pretty skilled too, then."

"Mmm, I'd say so," Chris murmurs, causing Darren to shiver.

As the beat pulses on, Chris' hands drift across Darren's shoulders and further down, resting on his lower back and forcing him impossibly closer. Darren rubs his thumbs along Chris' hips, making Chris' shirt ride up a little and exposing a sliver of soft skin that he can't resist touching.

Chris responds by trailing his hands down to Darren's ass and squeezing it.

"Fuck," Darren swears under his breath while they continue to rock together and he notices Chris half-hard against his thigh.

With a little more friction, Darren gets hard, too, and then Chris softly brings their mouths together. 

He tastes like citrus, with a hint of salt and tequila, and something that Darren remembers as undeniably _Chris._

Darren wants more, so he deepens it, slipping his tongue inside Chris' mouth and cupping Chris’ cheek with one hand.

Chris exhales sharply through his nose, licking inside Darren's mouth, and then sucking on his top lip. Darren's hand slides underneath Chris' shirt and across his warm, bare stomach.

When Chris breaks away to murmur Darren's name, Darren realizes he'd do anything to hear that again.

They stay there, still breathing each other in for a moment.

"We should, uh, we should get some more drinks or something," Chris yells as the song changes.

Darren stares at Chris' red, spit-slick lips, and just wants to kiss him again.

Instead, Darren agrees. "Yeah. Yeah, sure. Should we go find one of the girls or guys, see if they need a refresher?"

"I think they'll be fine. I'd rather hang out with you," Chris says, voice deliciously lower than normal.

"Okay," Darren swallows. "Are we gonna--?"

"Have fun tonight? Yes," Chris finishes, dragging him back to the bar. "What should I have next? What do you recommend?"

"Can't go wrong with a scotch."

"Isn't that an old man drink?" Chris asks, still holding his hand.

Darren has held hands with his friends before (hell, he had to hold hands with Chris shortly after meeting him for the first time), but this feels different somehow, more like he belongs there.

Darren squeezes Chris' hand, causing Chris to blush deep pink and let go.

Darren already misses the touch.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it," Darren tells him, trying to hide his disappointment. "It's classy. You shouldn't mix alcohols too much, though. How about you try mine, see if you like it first?"

"Sure. Why not? It seems I'm trying a lot of new things tonight."

Chris bites his lip, and Darren wants nothing more than to take Chris upstairs to his hotel room and spend the night doing whatever Chris will let him.

But they've already gone farther than Darren ever thought they would, and he doesn't want to take advantage of the situation, so he orders a scotch, the first sip burning his throat.

"Oh, sorry," Darren apologizes, offering the glass to Chris, who places his lips on the spot right where Darren's had been and takes a small sip.

Chris grimaces as he swallows it down. "Gross."

"Try it again. You'll learn to love it."

"Perhaps." Chris grins. "When I'm old enough to worry about falling and breaking a hip."

"You already worry about that. I heard you complain when you were rehearsing yesterday."

"Damn it. You watch my rehearsal? You know you don't have to, right?"

"I know. I like to. I like the way you move." Darren feels his face heating up, so he looks away and takes a large gulp of his drink.

Chris lays his hand on Darren's knee, and whispers in his ear, "I like the way _you_ move."

"I, um--" Darren stutters, but before he can say anything, Ashley bounds up to Chris.

"Hey, cuties," Ashley greets them. "Am I interrupting something?"

Chris opens his mouth to speak, but Darren beats him to it.

"Nope. We were just having a friendly drink."

Darren immediately wishes he could take it back because Chris frowns at him for a second before drawing his hand away. 

"I guess we were. What's up, Ash?" Chris asks her.

"I found a guy who's extremely hot, extremely gay, and extremely willing to dance with you, Colfer, if you get your ass out in there in the next ten seconds."

Chris raises an eyebrow at Darren and he nods.

"Go. Have fun," Darren advises with a strained smile.

"We're not finished, Dare," he says quiet enough so that only Darren can hear, and after consulting with Ashley, he runs off to the dance floor.

Darren turns around and watches Chris introduce himself to a slim, average-looking man with sandy blond hair, who starts dancing politely with him.

Ashley nudges Darren with her elbow. "What are your intentions with my Christopher?"

Darren finishes his drink with one last swallow, nearly choking. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I've seen the way you look at him. I saw you two out there earlier. Be careful."

"I'm trying to." He grits his teeth as the handsome stranger dances closer to Chris. _"He_ kissed me first."

"I know, but I'm the bestie. Gotta watch out for my boy."

Darren glances over to find an amused expression on Ashley's face.

"Looks like someone's jealous." She smirks.

"Jealous? Pfftt. I'm not jealous. I need another drink," he replies, slamming his glass down on the bar.

"Totally jealous. So why'd you let him go?"

"Because I'm an idiot, apparently," he mutters, turning back around to beckon the bartender. "Besides, he should be having fun on his birthday."

"He was…. with you," Ashley points out after Darren asks the bartender for a refill.

"I was, too," Darren tells her.

"So, stop getting in your own way. He wants you. You want him. Get a piece of that while you still can. I know I would."

Darren sighs, sipping his drink and trying not to look back at what Chris may or may not be doing out there.

"Relax," Ashley advises. "He's dancing with Lea now. Do you wanna do another shot?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna go join them."

"Whatever happens, stay safe, and don't hurt him."

Darren smiles at her. "He's my friend, too, Ash. I'll do the best I can."

With that, he goes to find Chris and Lea on the outskirts of a group including most of their fellow cast members.

"May I cut in?" he interrupts, tapping Chris on the side.

Lea hugs Chris, but addresses Darren. "Haven't you heard? He's mine, and I'm keeping him."

"You know I love you, but you can't have everyone in the cast, Lea," Chris says, smirking at Darren. "Especially me."

"Oh, but _he_ can have you? I see where your loyalties lie." Lea laughs.

"Guys, I'm right here," Darren reminds them.

"We know," they both answer simultaneously.

"Fine. I forgive you for abandoning me," Lea responds to Chris, kissing him on the cheek, and gesturing toward Darren. "Watch this one. Make sure he doesn't get too fresh."

"Goodbye, Lea," Darren tells her.

Lea smirks and swats Darren on the arm before leaving to hang out with Dianna, Harry, and a few other cast members.

Darren takes her place, standing in front of Chris, who squeezes Darren's hips.

"What if I want you to get fresh with me?" Chris teases.

"Well, I think we can figure something out. What about that other guy?"

"Oh, do you want him to join us?" Chris pulls back with a grin.

Darren laughs nervously, but then Chris leans in and says flirtatiously, "Just kidding. I wouldn't wanna share you."

"The feeling's mutual," Darren murmurs, resting his forehead on Chris' shoulder. 

"Good, 'cause he was kind of a douche. He recognized me right away, but I told him he was mistaken," Chris chuckles. "Then, I got outta there, because I wanted to hang with you some more."

Darren's heart quickens in his chest, but he jokes anyway. "You actually _want_ to hang out with me? How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough to encourage the notion that us being alone together is still a good idea, even after what happened tonight," Chris answers seriously. "Because kissing you is pretty amazing."

"Well, _you're_ pretty amazing."

"You don't have to patronize me, Darren, or make me feel good just 'cause it's my birthday."

Darren lifts his head and brushes his lips against Chris' neck. "'M not. I'm fucking serious. I always think you're amazing, and I definitely think that kissing you is amazing."

"Yeah?"

Darren's lips trail up to Chris' jaw. "Mhmm. Wouldn't mind doing it again, honestly."

Chris takes a deep breath, swaying on his feet. "Y'know, everyone else is having a pretty good time. I don't think they'd notice if we cut out early."

"Chris, I--" 

"I already bribed Mark to sleep somewhere else just in case."

He looks up at Chris, his blue eyes so bright and full of longing that Darren just can't say no.

"Okay. Let's go." Darren gazes down at Chris' lips. "You should at least tell Ash that you're leaving, yeah?"

"She'll be fine. I'll text her later. C'mon."

As they stumble out into the hotel lobby, Darren is sure that one or more of their co-workers saw them leave together, but he doesn't care, because suddenly, they're in the elevator and Chris is on him.

"Want you so much, Dare," Chris confesses into Darren's skin, pressing him against the elevator wall.

"You too," Darren whispers before cupping Chris' cheek and kissing his mouth.

Chris drags his hand down Darren's chest, stopping with the hem of Darren's shirt between his fingers.

Darren's other hand trails down to Chris' ass as he kisses him deeper, and Chris grinds against him, like he did on the dance floor.

Darren's cock stirs in his jeans while Chris breaks away to kiss along Darren's jaw and whisper, "Fuck. Wanna touch you."

Chris' fingers graze the fly of Darren's jeans, but then Chris jumps away, startled when the elevator doors ding open.

Darren laughs, stepping out into the hallway. "Where's your room?"

"Two doors down from yours." Chris grins and leads the way.

"Good to know," Darren returns, enjoying the feel of Chris' hand in his once again as they walk toward Chris' room.

They stop in front of the door and Chris pats his pocket, searching for the key. He finally retrieves it and slides it in the slot after a bit of fumbling.

"You alright there?" Darren asks, eyebrows drawing together.

"Never better. Follow me."

"Gladly."

Darren grabs Chris' hips, pressing his front to Chris' back as they enter the room.

"Unhh, Dare," Chris moans while rubbing his ass against him.

"Yeah?" Darren murmurs, kissing up Chris' neck and reaching under Chris' shirt to caress the bare flesh of his stomach.

"What do you want, Chris?"

"You. Wanna see you," Chris says quietly.

Darren spins him around and smiles at him. "Birthday wish granted."

Chris rolls his eyes. "You're such an--"

Darren cuts him off with a kiss, backing Chris onto one of the beds and nudging his legs apart with one knee. 

Chris goes willingly, his fingers gliding up Darren's shirt and across his lower back.

Darren nips Chris' lower lip and kisses his chin.

"What was that?" Darren teases.

"Don't make me change my mind," Chris retorts breathily.

"It's okay if you do. I mean, I would under--"

Chris grabs Darren's face, kissing him on the mouth to shut him up.

"I won't," Chris tells him. "Can I--?"

One of Chris' hands makes it way down to the edge of Darren's shirt.

Darren nods and sits up to allow Chris better access.

Chris' eyes widen once he strips Darren's shirt off, so Darren smirks at him.

Darren raises an eyebrow. "Like what you see?" 

"Maybe. C'mere." 

Chris pulls him back in for another kiss while Darren thrusts down, feeling Chris' growing erection against him.

"Need to--" Darren starts and breaks away. "You, too."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Chris' usually brilliant blue-green eyes are a little glassy but still dark and wanting as he peels his own shirt off.

Darren's mouth hangs open for a second, taking in the expanse of smooth, pale skin. "You're so fucking beautiful, Chris."

Chris bites his own lip and blushes. Then, Darren's hands frame Chris' face, and he softly presses his mouth to Chris' own.

But it quickly turns dirty when Chris slips his tongue inside, squeezing Darren's bare waist and rolling them over.

Darren finds that he surprisingly likes the feel of Chris' weight pinning him to the bed as they kiss.

"Wanna see you. Wanna taste you," Chris utters when he finally pulls away, sliding down Darren's body until he's eye-level with Darren's crotch.

"Fuck," Darren swears under his breath.

Chris rests his head against the front of Darren's jeans for a long moment and groans.

Then, when Chris glances up again, he looks paler than usual.

"Hey," Darren scoots up and runs his hands through Chris' hair, "you okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I want you."

Chris crawls up to meet Darren's mouth and hovers there, clutching Darren's wrist tightly.

"Shit. Dare, it feels like the room is spinning."

Darren sighs. "You've obviously had too much to drink, honey. Maybe we should stop."

"No. Don't wanna." Chris pouts. "You're so hot. Wanna get you off."

Darren rolls Chris onto on his back, trying to will his own arousal to die down, but Chris is just as gorgeous as ever, and is now grinning at him goofily.

Chris laughs and points his finger at Darren. "You called me honey. You like me."

"I, um..." Darren swallows.

"It's okay. I like you too, _baby."_ Chris strokes Darren's cheek. "You're so pretty."

"Seriously? How much did you drink?"

"I might have had a few things from the mini bar, just to try them. I bought them before I went down to the actual bar. I know I probably shouldn't have, but it's my birthday, damn it."

Darren brushes Chris' hair back from his forehead. "This is very true. You only turn twenty-one once, man."

"You only kiss your friend slash co-star once as well." Chris squints in realization at what he just said. "Oh, wait..."

"You're a fun drunk." Darren laughs. "We're probably both gonna need some water in a little while. Maybe I should--"

Darren starts to get up, but Chris holds onto Darren's arm.

"No, Dare. Stay with me, please?" 

"Alright. Whatever you need."

Darren lays on his side next to Chris, while Chris stays on his back and closes his eyes.

Chris hums and Darren can't help kissing his cheek and moving in closer.

"Mmm, you're the best. Gonna repay you later," Chris turns on his side, snuggling up to Darren. "Can I cuddle with you? I always do that with Ash when I'm sick. I mean, Ashley always does it with me, even when I don't want her to. But I want to, with you."

"Fine," Darren breathes out, so Chris tucks his head into Darren's chest and wraps his arms around Darren's back.

Chris feels warm and inviting, like every time Darren has gotten the chance to hug him, multiplied by a million.

The nerve endings in Darren's body feel alight, yet somehow comforted, as if he's being surrounded by his favorite childhood blanket, if it smelled vaguely like alcohol and some other fragrance Darren can't quite place.

Still, it's nice to hold someone, and even nicer knowing that Chris wants to hold _him._

Darren kisses the top of Chris' head and tries not to dwell on the implications of those thoughts.

Instead, he drifts off to sleep, his arms and his heart full of Chris.

\----

Darren blinks awake, rubbing his eyes.

Then, his breath catches when he sees who's lying next to him, a sleeping Chris, looking so relaxed and peaceful, his tongue peeking out of his perfect pink mouth.

Chris never stops moving in his waking hours (neither of them do), so Darren's grateful to have the opportunity for this uninterrupted view.

He finds that he wants it more often.

After running his fingers down Chris' arm and sighing, he takes a piss and grabs a glass of water. He feels a little guilty, but searches through Chris' travel bag anyway for some kind of pain reliever.

Hopefully, Chris will thank him for it. 

Then he returns to bed with the water and medicine, resting them on the nightstand between the two beds.

Chris finally stirs, turning on his side and stretching; his eyes fly open in alarm when he spots Darren.

"Oh, my God. What happened? I remember there was dancing, a--a--and drinking, and now you're here," Chris blabbers on, "and you don't have a shirt on."

"Relax." Darren lays a hand on Chris' arm. "How much do you actually remember?"

"We did a shot and we-we danced." Chris closes his eyes for a second, and then opens them. "Holy shit. I kissed you!" 

"Several times, actually."

Chris gasps and shoots up. "Was I--did we--?"

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh." Chris searches Darren's face, then his gaze drops to Darren's chest. "Really?"

Darren smirks. "Uh huh, but for what it's worth, you totally wanted me to rock your world, or you wanted to rock mine. Depends on how you define said world rocking."

"I'm not even sure I want to know what that means. Do I?"

"Um, it was pretty hot. _You_ were pretty hot. Still are, actually," Darren chances, licking his lips.

"Oh." Chris' face flushes so beautifully. "Thanks?"

Darren smiles. "You're welcome."

Darren steels himself, preparing to ask whether or not they should talk about what happened, but then Chris speaks up, holding a hand to his forehead.

"Ugh, I think I need to lie down."

"Take these first." Darren hands Chris the ibuprofen and water. "Too bad you don't have the luxury of staying in bed 'til noon and hitting up McDonald's."

Chris swallows the pills with a swig of water, and hands the glass back to Darren. "Don't. The mere thought of food turns my stomach right now."

"Do you want some time to sleep it off? I can go," Darren offers, turning to put the glass down.

"No, no," Chris says quickly. "We have a little time before we have to leave, right?"

Darren glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "I think so."

"Stay a little longer?" Chris asks, his blue eyes shining in the bright morning light.

Darren recalls last night when Chris begged him almost the same way, and his heart skips a beat as he watches Chris lie down on his back.

"Sure, but I have to go get ready and stuff in a little while." Darren settles, lying on his side next to Chris, careful not to touch him this time around. "Listen, do you, um, remember anything else we talked about?"

Chris closes his eyes again. "Hmm. Nope. Why? Did I say something ridiculous?"

"We both might have. Do you wanna just forget the whole thing even happened?"

Chris opens his eyes to study Darren's face. "We had fun. Can we leave it at that?"

"I'm cool with that," Darren gulps, somewhat relieved that Chris was too drunk to remember, even if Darren himself was only a little intoxicated and every detail is burned into his brain.

He won't forget how Chris felt warm, hard, and wanting under him, and how sweet and affectionate he had been when they fell asleep together.

"Can you promise me something?" Chris turns toward him seriously.

"What?"

"That we won't be awkward after this, that we can go back to whatever we were before."

"Friends, you mean?" 

Chris looks at him with an expression he can't quite place, and then answers, "Yeah, friends."

"Okay. Friends it is."

Suddenly, that word feels wrong and strange on Darren's tongue after last night.

"Good." Chris smiles weakly at him.

They lie there in comfortable silence, save for their breathing, while Darren stews with disappointment.

Really, it's for the best. Most relationships end in heartbreak in one way or another, and he can't lose what he already has with Chris to satisfy his own selfish need for something more.

But what if it's worth the risk?

\----

Darren lets Chris fall asleep and then gets dressed and quietly sneaks out the door.

However, someone else in the hallway catches him.

It's Lea, tiptoeing out of Cory and Harry's room across the hall, with bare feet, bedhead, and smudged eyeliner.

Darren whispers, "Lea, what the--?"

"I could say the same. I know Mark slept on the floor in there, so, did you two, uh...?" She trails off with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Nothing happened," he admits somewhat honestly.

"Oh, so you spent the night but nothing happened? I wasn't born yesterday, Darren."

"Neither was I, _Lea._ What's your story?"

Lea carefully walks across the hallway to meet him. "Don't distract me, Mister. Are you giving me details or not?"

"Um, how about not? Are you gonna give _me_ details?"

Her eyes shift away from his. "I won't tell if you won't tell. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Don't break his heart," Lea warns him fiercely.

"I won't, because nothing's going on."

She pats him on the arm and chuckles wryly. "Right. See you later."

"See ya."

He watches her retreat to her room, and thinks that Chris will be fine, but he's doing a good job of breaking his own heart in the process.

\----

There's not much time to dwell on that, however, as they head back to Los Angeles to prepare for tonight's show.

The day flies by and soon enough, it's showtime.

Darren has had so much fun playing with Chris while they've performed their little skit halfway through the concert, and this night is no different.

He barely contains his laughter and almost breaks character when Chris improvises a line about a blazer.

Luckily, Chris saves him and they're able to bound off stage just in time.

"You were great out there," Darren says, out of breath as Chris catches up with him.

"'Course I was." Chris smirks. "Sorry, I'm still in Kurt mode. Being out there is so...I don't know. It's something else."

"It's fucking thrilling, is what it is." Darren studies the smile still playing across Chris' face. "Especially with you."

Chris gulps, but then retorts, "Thanks, but I can't help it if you happen to break."

"Excuse me? I did not break."

"You were about to."

Chris brushes past him, racing through the backstage part of the arena.

Darren goes after him.

"It's not my fault if you interrupt my line," Darren points out, trying to keep pace.

Chris stops in front of the wardrobe area, laughing. "Well, it's not my fault if you can't keep up, old man."

Darren grabs Chris' arm. "I'll show you I can keep up."

"Prove it."

"How about we make a friendly wager?" Darren proposes, his thoughts about Chris' parted pink mouth anything but friendly.

"What kind of wager?"

"If you break character first or break down in any way during the skit, you owe me dinner, just the two of us."

Maybe, if Darren wins, he thinks, he can finally tell Chris the truth about how he feels.

"Huh." Chris squints. "That's a fairly innocuous request, Dare, but I'll honor it. How about if I win, and you break first, you get to be my servant for a week?"

"What are the terms of my servitude?" Darren asks, though he'd probably already do whatever Chris demanded regardless of who won. 

Chris' eyes flit to Darren's mouth. "To be discussed."

"Fine. You're on, Colfer."

"You're going down, Criss."

Darren steps closer. "We'll see." 

Chris steps back, wrenching his arm from Darren's hold. "Wait. One rule: no touching."

"Like, ever?"

"I mean on stage, unless you don't think you can handle it."

"Oh, I can handle it," Darren says flirtatiously.

Chris clears his throat and walks in between the clothing racks, glaring back as Darren follows him.

"What?" Darren shrugs. "I have to get changed, too. I thought things weren't weird with us."

"No, nothing's weird. Why would anything be weird? We're friends." Chris blushes but starts to take his pants off anyway.

Darren glances down at him for a second before walking over to his own rack a few feet away. "Yup. Friends who sometimes get drunk and kiss each other, and are kind of obligated to make out for a living." He finds the jeans he needs and pulls them off the rack.

"Exactly. Nothing about this life is normal," Chris chuckles.

Darren's eyes widen when he looks at Chris, who's now in blue jeans and without a shirt. "I'm starting to see that, although it's kinda like an extended version of college, just with better pay."

_And more attractive co-stars who threaten your friendship with them,_ he thinks.

Chris chuckles and then gestures to the clothing rack. "Are you gonna, um...?"

"Oh, yeah. Shit." Darren hurriedly changes into his costume for the next number. "We probably have, like, two minutes now, if that."

"If that," Chris whispers. "I'll just go."

"I think we're past the point of modesty, man."

"That's okay. I, um, I have to go do something. See you in a little while," Chris spits out quickly and rushes off.

Darren's eyebrows draw together and he wonders if his effect on Chris is greater than he thought.

Part of him can't wait to find out.

\----

Darren tries to get Chris to crack during the next few shows, but Chris always manages to do something better that nearly has Darren bursting.

Chris busts out the cute pet names and Darren almost calls him by his real name, because damn if it doesn't remind him of the spectacular night of Chris' birthday, when they were closer than ever to acknowledging their feelings.

Chris even plays up Kurt's need for attention, vamping it up whenever possible.

Darren is awestruck but he doesn't break.

Neither does Chris, regrettably.

He needs Chris to break because he _needs_ to win; otherwise, Darren will keep quiet about his feelings and let them linger on for however long he's allowed to work with Chris.

Maybe they'll fade; maybe they won't.

Either way he's probably screwed. 

Perhaps he isn't, however, because they're halfway through the tour, after the second of their two Canadian dates, when Chris finds Darren backstage.

"You're a tough one to crack, Criss."

"Blame my theater training."

"Please. That doesn't mean shit," Chris scoffs. "I've seen you fall apart before. I almost have you, I swear."

Darren stares at Chris' ruddy cheeks and playful grin. "You kinda do. Fuck, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Chris whispers, staring back. "What if I don't wanna forget, Darren?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I kissed you and you kissed me back, and I know we were drunk but, it was nice. People are always hooking up on tour and for once, I got to experience that. I'm glad it was with you."

"Me, too. Glad I could take your tour virginity," Darren smirks.

Chris steps closer and grabs Darren's wrist. "We had so much fun the first time. I've been thinking that maybe we could do it again?"

"How far do you wanna go?" Darren asks.

Chris rubs his thumb along the inside of Darren's wrist. "As far as you'll let me. Consider it a second chance, given that I was too drunk the first time."

"So, one more night?"

Chris nods. "One more night, if you're up for it." 

"S-sure," Darren lets out shakily. "Found a loophole around the bet, I see."

"You could say that. Come to my room tonight and find out."

Darren agrees and quickly excuses himself to change. 

Then he realizes he may be playing an even more dangerous game, with higher stakes than a free dinner.

\----

The stakes don't seem to matter, though, once Darren is panting and half-naked under Chris.

They were a bit giggly and awkward when they first kissed but that quickly dissipated when Chris took Darren by the hips and slammed him onto the bed.

"Wanna blow you so bad," Chris tells him, stripping Darren's shirt and then dragging his hand down Darren's bare chest.

"Uh huh. S-sounds good."

"Ahh, for once I have you almost speechless," Chris says between kisses down Darren's neck.

Darren lets out a low moan as Chris' tongue circles his right nipple and then his left.

"That's more like it," Chris breaks away to encourage, brushing his lips down the middle of Darren's chest to the waist of his jeans. "I'm so glad I got the single room tonight."

Darren sits up, supporting his weight with his elbows, and smirks down at Chris. "Why? 'Cause you're gonna rock my world?"

Chris looks up and licks his lips. "Something like that."

Darren trembles, shifting back down slightly while Chris unzips Darren's pants and peels them off his thighs.

"Fuck," Chris utters under his breath, staring for a moment before licking up the outline of Darren's clothed cock.

Darren feels the familiar stir low in his groin as he begs, "Touch me. Please. That was what you wanted that night, so c'mon. Please."

"Okay. I've got you," Chris gently assures, crawling up Darren's body and drawing Darren's cock out from his boxers.

"I've got you," Chris repeats, kissing the corner of Darren's mouth, and then kissing him properly on the lips when Chris starts to work him over.

Chris' grip is just shy of too rough, but Darren can't seem to care as Chris' tongue slips inside his mouth.

Darren kisses him back roughly, reaching under Chris' shirt to get at gloriously bare skin and he's soon rewarded with Chris taking off his own shirt. Darren wants to take control and flip them over but he remembers Chris' plan so he stays where he is, and lets his fingers dance up Chris' back while Chris goes down on him again.

Thankfully, Chris never lets go of him, holding onto the base of his cock as he licks up the fully hard shaft and takes the head in his mouth.

"Fuck, yes. So fucking hot, Chris," he murmurs, tugging on Chris' hair and watching Chris swallow him down so beautifully.

Chris moans around him and it's so difficult not to just fuck his sweet mouth until he reaches his release, but Darren allows Chris to keep the pace because he doesn't know if he'll ever be afforded this sight again.

He can commit it to memory and take it out when he's back home, lonely and wanting the touch he won't get to have. 

Chris massages the part he can't reach, bobbing up and down while maintaining eye contact, which is probably the hottest experience that Darren has ever had.

Chris slides back up, his tongue gliding over the slit in the head, and just like that, Darren spills down Chris' throat with hardly any warning.

"Oh. S-sorry," Darren manages shakily before gripping tightly on Chris' scalp and then collapsing onto the bed.

Darren feels rather than sees Chris fervently sucking him until he goes soft and placing light kisses up and down his sensitive cock.

Chris pulls off with a lewd pop, his voice deliciously hoarse when he finally speaks. "Mmm, much better outcome than my birthday, yeah?"

"Uh huh. C'mere," Darren utters weakly.

Chris obliges, a blissful grin sweeping across his face as he kisses Darren again.

Darren can feel his dick trying to return to life already, so he weakly pushes at Chris' shoulder, rolling them over so Darren is on top.

"Wanna return the favor," Darren tells him when they break apart.

"Wh--? Really?"

"If I only have one night, then yeah. There's so much I wanna do to you, you don't even know," he answers, lips brushing against Chris' ear.

"Tell me," Chris whispers, voice full of wonder.

His teeth graze the scar low on Chris' neck, which is quickly becoming his favorite spot. "Tell you or show you?"

"S-show me, Darren."

Darren kisses down Chris' torso until he gets to the waistband of Chris' jeans.

"Wait," Chris interrupts, pulling on Darren's hair and forcing him to look up.

"Yeah?"

Chris stares at him, licking his lips. "What if I don't want just one night?"

"What do you mean?" Darren asks.

"What if we explore this a little more? Just while we're on tour?"

Darren pulls down Chris' pants and underwear, straddling Chris' hips.

"That is a fantastic idea," Darren concurs, taking Chris in hand. "One that I am totally open to."

Darren figures now is probably a bad time to confess he could be open to much, much more than a sexual relationship with Chris. 

If all goes well with this, and with the bet, then maybe he'll bring it up.

Even if he loses the latter, he still wins, because the former is a pretty fucking awesome deal, especially as he's treated to Chris' quiet moans while he jerks him off.

Yeah, the feelings thing can definitely wait until after the tour.

\----

Darren's glad that no one asks him about the permanent smile plastered to his face after that night.

If they did, he would simply answer that he's having the time of his life on the tour.

He ignores the quickening of his heart every time Chris is around and chalks it up to the exciting physical nature of their evolving relationship, and the awesome foreplay that their skits serve as every night.

They resist each other on stage, but then they sneak away whenever they can, giving each other rushed blowjobs or quickly making out between numbers.

They have yet to go further, until the final leg of the tour when they head overseas.

For their first twenty-four hours in London, the cast has the day and night to explore the city, or simply rest, since they're not slated to perform until the next night.

Of course, Chris chooses the former and raves about it to everyone who will listen, including Darren, when they're at a pub that night.

The cast tires of Chris' stories, gradually retreating to their own individual conversations, except for Darren.

He watches Chris' eyes light up as he blabbers on about the rich history of Trafalgar Square, the Tower of London, and all the other sights he finally got to see in person.

Darren always knew Chris was passionate about writing and performing, but it's damn near breathtaking to witness his joy and the breadth of his knowledge on all things British.

Darren's lips quirk up into a smile as he nurses his beer and catches the last bit of Chris' story.

"Of course Ashley was next to me the whole time, but it would've been cool if you were there, too," Chris looks down shyly, "instead of wherever you were, especially outside Buckingham Palace."

"I was with Heather, Naya, and Harry, towards the front of our little group. I wanted to capture all of these cool little moments on my phone and--Wait, really?"

"I mean, yeah," Chris says quietly, standing closer to Darren. "I suppose I've become quite fond of you since we've been spending so much time together."

"Fond of me, or of my dick?" he teases.

Chris punches his arm. "You, you idiot."

Darren's heart swells, and maybe it's the magic of being in a foreign land with Chris, or maybe it's Chris himself.

"Perhaps I've grown fond of you too, good sir," Darren answers in his best British accent, but then he switches back to his normal voice. "I've always been fond of you, honestly."

_Maybe even more than fond,_ he thinks.

"Yeah, right. You're saying that now that you've seen me naked. Er, mostly naked," Chris comments, leaning into Darren's side so that no one can hear. "You know what I mean."

Darren licks his lips. "Yeah, I do."

He almost adds that it's about so much more than sex, but Chris interrupts his thoughts.

"Do you wanna do a shot with me? We've barely had time to drink since my birthday."

Darren chuckles. "You want a repeat of that?"

"Only the good parts, with a few enhancements maybe." Chris grins slyly. "How about tequila?"

"Alright. Do you think you can handle it this time?"

"'Course I can. You're the one who told me not to be lame, remember?"

Darren laughs. "You're absolutely right."

"So, let's drink."

They do several rounds of shots, with Ashley, Mark, Lea, and Dianna joining them at various points. Ashley warns Chris about taking it easy, because they have to work the next day, but Chris seems pleasantly buzzed by then, casually touching Darren's arm and resting his head on Darren's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Ash. I promise. If not, Darren will take care of me. He always takes care of me."

Ashley narrows her eyes at Darren. "Is that right?" 

"Mhmm," Chris confirms, stretching an arm across the small of Darren's back. "It's almost like he's my real boyfriend and not just my TV boyfriend."

Darren blushes in front of Ashley, thinking about how close to the truth Chris could be.

"Especially lately," Chris continues. "Ever since my birthday--"

"Whoa. What do you mean, Chris?" Ashley interrupts.

"Okay," Darren pinches Chris' side, beckoning the bartender. "That's enough drinking for you. Guess you can't hold your liquor very well." 

"I remember how you two were all over each other on the dance floor that night. Don't think I forgot about it, Darren."

"I swear, I've been on my best behavior since." Darren smirks, looking at Chris.

Ashley scoffs. "Okay. I believe you. Whatever you're doing, stay safe tonight, both of you."

Then she walks away, leaving them alone. 

"You're such a liar," Chris laughs. "Best behavior, my ass."

"Your ass, indeed," Darren murmurs low in his ear. "You enjoy my behavior."

"That is absolutely correct."

"Maybe we should keep it quiet, though," Darren muses as the bartender sets down his beer. "Like, not let anyone else know. What happens on tour, stays on tour. That sorta thing."

"We already agreed on that, so I'm totally okay with it, except I think you'll wanna tell everyone that you've hooked up with royalty."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard I'm seventh in line for the British throne?" Chris remarks proudly.

Darren laughs loudly after a sip of his drink. "Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"Well, I figure that I must have some British blood in me somewhere, since I'm so pale, but I definitely am in line behind the Royal family. Y'know, Charles, William, Harry, and then, the other Dukes or whatever, so of course, I come in seventh."

"I think you should lay off the tequila, hon."

"Aww. Don't you mean," Chris hiccups, "Your Royal Highness?"

"I think His Royal Highness needs to get his ass to bed before he upchucks everywhere."

Chris grabs Darren's arm and nearly falls into his lap. "Ooh, are you going to take me there?"

Darren's head is swimming as he leans against the bar, but he smiles at him. "Yeah, I guess I am, being your TV boyfriend and all."

Chris raises an eyebrow at him. "Didn't know what you were signing up for, did you?"

"Well," Darren swallows more beer, looking down at Chris' hand now gripping his thigh, "we were supposed to only be friends at first, so yeah."

"But you like being more than friends, huh?"

He's not sure if Chris means onscreen or off, but either way, he agrees. "I guess I do."

Chris rubs Darren's leg. "Then, take me back to our room, Dare."

"That's right. We're sharing a room. You were absolutely brilliant in setting that up." Darren leaves his half-empty bottle on the bar and pries Chris' hand off of him. "You wanna go?"

Chris frowns for a moment, and then nods. "I don't care about the sex, though. I just wanna be alone with you."

"I thought you wanted it to be like your birthday night, but enhanced."

"It is, not in the way I originally thought, but still good." Chris grins.

Darren can't help grinning back as they return to their hotel together across the street.

Much like the night of Chris' birthday, they share a bed, but they don't do anything sexual. Instead, Darren strips them both down to their underwear with no other aim than to get comfortable.

After Darren grabs a wet washcloth and places a trash can next to the bed, he curls his arms around Chris' middle, his chest to Chris' back.

"Mmm, you're kind of amazing," Chris breathes as Darren reaches for the washcloth and dabs at Chris' forehead. "I knew you'd look after me."

His lips brush the back of Chris' neck. "Was that your plan all along? Get drunk enough that I'd cuddle with you again?"

"Not quite, but I'm happy that you're in my bed."

"I am too," Darren admits, wondering how he'll give this up in two weeks when the tour's over.

Maybe he won't have to. 

Like every other opportunity Darren has been blessed with, he'll have to appreciate it while it lasts.

\----

He definitely does, especially when Chris wakes him with a mischievous grin and suggests they make out. He tastes like peppermint toothpaste and something so familiar that is probably just Chris.

Darren can't get enough of it.

As Chris rolls on top of him, he thinks of lazy days where they'd be huddled in bed, away from the rest of the world, and only focused on each other.

"Chris," he breaks away to whisper, "what if we room together for the rest of the tour?"

Chris gazes at him, a small smile sweeping across his mouth. "I like that idea a lot."

After a brief kiss, Chris adds, "You're not sick of me yet?"

"Not a chance."

"Good, because I have all kinds of plans for us."

_Us._

Darren thinks he likes the sound of that a bit more than he should.

"I can't fucking wait," Darren answers.

\----

Darren has plans for them, too, of a different kind.

He's going to make Chris finally break, except he can't go through with them at any of the London shows because it seems that Chris has already cracked.

"Our faces on paper plates? Seriously?" Darren laughs after he follows Chris off the stage. "I think I've won this bet already."

Chris stands behind Darren, clutching his hips. "I may have thrown some of myself into that, but Kurt _has_ mentioned the future Duchess of Cambridge, so technically, I didn't break yet."

Darren sighs. "Fuck. Why do you have to be right?"

"Because I have to win."

Darren turns around. "Why?"

"You'll see, when I win." Chris smirks. "You were pretty close to breaking, by the way."

"Close, but I haven't yet," he whispers against Chris' lips. "You're about to, though."

"We'll see, Dare. We still haven't--"

"I know. It's been so insane here that after meeting with the fans and doing the show, all I wanna do is pass out."

"Next to me?" Chris asks hopefully.

Darren takes one of Chris' hands. "Yeah, next to you."

Darren thinks they should probably discuss how they've been spending their nights together but not doing anything more physical than cuddling.

His concerns die on his tongue, however, when he sees Chris' bright smile, and he can't even think anymore when Chris kisses him quickly before rushing off to change.

He has to break Chris, before his feelings for Chris break _him._

\----

So he decides on the last night of the tour, when they've traveled to Dublin, Darren's going to beat Chris at his own game.

He's so nervous before the show that he feels like he's going to fly out of his skin, though, and Lea notices.

Darren jumps when she sneaks up behind him.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I know that look. I've had that look. It's why you're so nervous, isn't it?"

Darren shakes his head. "Nope. Not at all. I have an idea. You know about the bet?"

"About how you guys are trying to make each other break? I think everyone knows."

Darren rubs his hands together. "Well, I'm gonna win tonight. Just watch."

"How?"

Darren turns toward her and lowers his voice. "This is top secret. He doesn't know. I-I-I'm gonna kiss him."

Lea gasps. "Breaking the rules? You totally _are_ in love with him!"

"Wh--? How did you--? I am not! We're just having fun, Lea."

She grins and pokes Darren's side. "Yeah, right. That's what I said."

"Anyway," Lea continues sincerely, "you two would be great together. You should go for it."

"I'll, uh, I'll think about it. I'm not saying you're right, though."

She eyes him curiously and then hugs him tight. 

"Good luck. By the way, I so am right," Lea whispers into his shoulder. "I have to go. You can thank me later."

"But I won't," Darren tells her as they break apart.

Lea walks off, flashing both middle fingers at him without looking back.

"Love you, too, Michele," he calls after her.

Then, he thinks about what she said. He may have something with Chris, but is it love?

It's way too soon to even know, but part of him wants to find out.

\----

Before that, however, Darren's busting this bet wide open.

Chris has his own idea, of course, and recites a self-penned monologue about how much Kurt loves Blaine and wants him to join the glee club.

Darren watches patiently, reacting at all the right parts, but he doesn't break.

Chris sits down on the stage and kicks his legs in the air, per the routine of the sketch.

Then, Darren makes his move.

"Just, shut up. C'mere," Darren says into the microphone.

Chris looks slightly stunned, but rises to his feet, playing along.

"Kurt," Darren tells him, "you had me, at Emmy."

Careful of the mic in his hand, Darren grabs Chris' face and kisses him, right on the lips, only for a second.

Chris blinks at him, clearly bewildered and blushing so wonderfully, even under the bright stage lights. Like the consummate professional Chris is, though, he dramatically stumbles back and pretends to faint.

Darren announces his next few lines, internally cheering that he finally won, even if he broke the rules.

He notices that Chris barely finishes his final line before they have to run off.

Then Chris smacks his arm as soon as they reach the wings of the stage, and yells over the roar of the music and the crowd. "What the hell, Dare? Why did you--? How did you--?"

"I got you, didn't I?"

Chris glares at him. "You cheated."

"You loved it. You're only pissed because I won."

Chris crosses his arms and turns his chin up. "You broke. Blaine would never--" he starts, but then looks at Darren and stops, as if some sort of realization crosses his face.

"This isn't about Blaine and Kurt anymore, is it, Dare?"

Darren leans in and whispers, "Has it ever been? We've gotten so much closer, and I--"

"I know, Darren. I know everything." 

"What do you mean?"

"The night I was drunk, both nights actually, I remember what you told me. I know that you have feelings for me. That's why you kissed me just now, right? Why you risked losing the bet."

"I didn't--"

"It's okay that you want me. You know I want you too."

"You do?"

"Of course. Yeah, I--" Chris takes a deep breath, pausing, but then Mark runs by, interrupting them.

"Hey, you stole the show, man. That was fucking awesome."

"Thanks," Darren yells.

"See you later?" Chris says to Darren once Mark's out of earshot.

"Yes," Darren breathes out, ready to close the gap between their lips, but Chris turns on his heel and heads toward wardrobe.

Darren doesn't chase after him.

\----

But Chris finds Darren later, who's about to change out of his Warbler costume. 

Chris is wearing that damn black leotard from his _Single Ladies_ dance number, which leaves nothing to the imagination. It reminds Darren of recent mornings, with Chris' cock grinding against his own, in a rush to get each other off before they have to face the world again.

"Hey," Chris greets him with a smile.

"Hi," Darren answers almost shyly, staring down at his feet.

"Gimme your tie."

Darren shoots him a questioning look. "Huh?"

"Technically, Kurt's not single. I need to stake my claim." Chris stares at him, bright blue eyes turned dark with lust.

"Oh really?"

Chris pulls Darren's tie, bringing him closer. "Damn straight. Everyone should know who he belongs to."

Darren gulps. "O-okay. It's not like I need it anyway."

"Good. Plus, it's the last show. We should celebrate," Chris says gruffly.

Darren's eyes stray to Chris' fingers as they brush against his throat, deftly untying the Windsor knot at his neck.

Darren tenses up, thinking about those fingers feel on him, and how they might feel _in_ him.

"Exactly. That is an awesome idea," Darren finally replies, watching Chris put the Warbler tie around his own neck. 

"Try not to get too distracted in the meantime." Chris winks and runs off to take his place.

Darren blinks after him, trying not to notice the sway of Chris' hips as he walks away.

It's going to be a long encore.

\----

Darren gets through it, however, because everyone makes the final number into one big party, which continues even after the show is over.

The entire cast and crew take over the hotel restaurant, filling it with drinks and laughter.

Ashley approaches Darren first, at the bar, naturally.

"Nice move, Dare. Tanking the bet."

"I didn't tank it. I fucking won."

Ashley smirks. "Yeah, you did. You got your boy." 

Darren eyes her suspiciously. "I don't--I don't know what you mean."

"Please. You've been rooming with him for a reason, haven't you?"

"Respectfully, that's not really your business, Ash." Darren sighs, spotting Chris in the crowd, who's chatting with Lea. "Whatever it is, it's just for the tour. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"He's made that pretty clear, so yeah."

"So? Like I said before, jump on that while you still can, hon. Time's ticking."

He sighs. "I know."

"Unless you want more?"

Is he that obvious?

Darren blanches. "I don't--I don't know if I should be having this conversation with you."

"Then have it with him, or don't have it, if you know what I mean." Ashley jabs him in his side.

"I--I'll think about it."

There isn't much time to think, however, when Chris bounds up to him and grabs his wrist.

"We should get out of here, Dare," he whispers low in Darren's ear.

Darren looks over at Ashley, whose smirk has returned. Then he looks back at Chris.

"Okay. Yeah," Darren barely manages before Chris drags him away.

\----

Soon enough, when they're back in their room, Chris clutches Darren's hips and pushes him against the closed door.

"I have been dying to get you alone all night," Chris murmurs, nudging Darren's legs open with his knee. "I can't wait to--fuck."

Chris nibbles up Darren's neck, and Darren melts into it, his own hands sliding down to Chris' ass.

Darren thinks they should probably talk about what's going to happen after the tour, and maybe the whole feelings thing, but all he can _feel_ right now is Chris half-hard against him.

"What do you--What do you want, Chris?" Darren asks breathlessly.

"You," Chris tells him without missing a beat. "Wanna fuck you, if you're okay with that."

He debates letting Chris in a way he never has with anyone else and he looks into Chris' eyes, so full of want for _him,_ he doesn't want to say no.

"Yes," Darren agrees.

"Really? Have you ever, um, done that?" 

"No," Darren answers.

Chris stares at him in awe. "Oh. Okay. I promise I'll be gentle, if that's what you want."

Darren's palms start to sweat embarrassingly. "Yeah. What--whatever you think is appropriate."

Chris laughs, low and throaty. "I see you're starting your servitude early. You know I won the bet. Right, cheater?"

Chris strips off Darren's shirt and resumes kissing his neck.

"Not--not fair," Darren stammers. "You're the one who broke character."

"You did too."

"It's not like, unhhh--" Darren groans as Chris palms the front of Darren's jeans. "Not like Blaine doesn't do grand gestures."

"Mmm, true. 'S not like you don't do them either, or so it seems," Chris says, his voice muffled into Darren's skin.

"Maybe. Y-you don't know," Darren whines, desperate for more, _now._

But Chris slowly drags his hand away, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Darren's jeans and bringing him toward the bed.

"Oh, but I do," Chris replies, smirking as he pushes Darren onto the mattress. "I know that you enjoy showing off."

Darren's mouth hangs open, watching Chris peel off his own shirt and shimmy out of his pants and underwear, miles of beautiful pale skin that Darren just wants to mark everywhere.

Darren reaches for his own aching cock but stops short.

Chris catches him and raises an eyebrow. "Go ahead. Show off for me."

"Fuck," Darren curses under his breath, hurriedly undressing until he's completely naked and taking himself in hand.

He moves his hand over himself roughly, never breaking eye contact with Chris.

"God, you're so--" Chris starts, his eyes shining with something Darren can't quite figure out in the midst of his arousal.

Then Chris climbs back onto the bed, straddling Darren's thighs. 

"That's enough," Chris commands, slapping Darren's hand away and straining to open the nightstand drawer with one hand.

Chris returns with a bottle of lube, squeezing it generously into his palm and grinning lewdly. "My turn."

Darren groans. "Y-you had a secret stash of that stuff this whole time?"

"Had to be prepared." 

Chris wraps his hand around Darren's dick, stroking him to full hardness.

It feels so good that Darren thinks he could come just from this, but he doesn't know if he'll get another opportunity like this again.

He can't waste it.

"Chris, c'mere."

Chris keeps jerking him off, bending down and kissing his mouth.

Darren kisses back eagerly, licking inside Chris' mouth as his hands caress Chris' lower back. Then he feels that twisting low in his groin, so he breaks away to whisper against Chris' lips, "Need you."

"Okay. Okay. I have condoms," Chris suddenly rushes out awkwardly. "Are you--?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah." Chris smiles, and Darren's heart flip-flops.

He's so screwed.

"So, yeah, I'm gonna--anyway," Chris continues, grabbing a condom from the drawer and dropping it onto the bed.

"Wait. Lemme--Wanna touch you," Darren practically begs, and wraps his hand around Chris' erection.

"Oh, fuck, yes, _Darren,"_ Chris moans. 

"Yeah? Can't wait for you to be inside me," Darren admits honestly. "You're so fucking hot."

They lazily stroke each other, with no other sounds between them but their low grunts.

"Louder, Chris, I--I wanna hear you."

"Shit. I--I can't. Need to get you ready." 

Chris kisses him casually and Darren reluctantly lets his hand flop down onto the bed.

Chris' eyes flit across the mattress nervously, searching for something and Darren chuckles quietly, rubbing a hand along Chris' spine.

"Hey. Relax. I'm not going to change my mind."

"Alright." Chris' face settles into a grin but then his tone turns serious. "If I hurt you at all, you can tell me, okay?"

"Okay. I trust you." He bends his knees, plants his feet flat on the bed, and spreads his legs a little.

Chris' warm, surprised gaze is almost enough for Darren to confess his feelings. 

But he doesn't because Chris presses inside soon after.

Darren winces at the intrusion initially; it's wet, cold, and a little weird at first, yet watching Chris' eyes widen with arousal makes his own arousal grow.

"H-how does that feel?" Chris asks, his voice almost distant as he crooks his finger.

"Good. Want more."

Chris adds a second finger, and with that, he sets off a spark in Darren.

It's tight and almost feels like too much, but then Chris finds _that spot_ and Darren wants to bear down.

The old snarky Chris returns with a wry chuckle. "Always so fucking impatient. Gotta add one more."

A third finger, and Darren feels impossibly full, as if he might explode, so he clutches Chris' free wrist to ground him.

"Oh, fuck. So fucking tight. Feels amazing already, baby." The affectionate term tumbles out of Darren's mouth unbidden, before he can take it back.

Chris takes it in stride, however, murmuring dirtily, "Yeah? Wanna make you come so bad. Wanna be inside you."

Darren studies Chris licking his own lips and Darren just wants to kiss him.

He thinks Chris might already be inside him in more ways than one. 

Chris crooks his fingers a few more times and pulls out, wiping them on the sheets while Darren groans at the loss.

"Soon, honey," Chris encourages sweetly, jerking himself off a little and snatching his other wrist from Darren's hold to retrieve the condom.

Chris' fist slides over his cock, his whole body flushed a pale pink as he works himself over.

"God, you're so fucking gorgeous," Darren admits.

After tearing the condom open with his teeth, Chris slips it on and grins. "Emphasis on fucking?"

"Emphasis on gorgeous."

Chris looks at him for a second, parting his lips as if he's about to speak. Instead, he pushes inside wordlessly, like before.

The blunt head of him is so thick that Darren can't imagine how he fits, even with the stretching. 

Chris thrusts in a little more and Darren feels like he's being split open, but as he catches his breath and adjusts, he realizes that Chris still isn't close enough.

Chris pushes in once more, their chests pressing together, now that he's fully seated inside.

"You okay?" Chris asks cautiously.

"Never better." Darren smiles, cupping Chris' face and bringing him in for a kiss, which Chris deepens.

Then Chris squeezes Darren's hips and starts moving slowly, but he barely grazes the spot where Darren needs him, so Darren pulls one of his hands away, ready to reach between them.

Chris, however, does it first, jerking Darren off again.

"Ugh, yes," Darren breaks away to grunt loudly, his free hand grabbing Chris' ass, which only spurs Chris on to fuck him harder. 

Somehow, Chris doesn't lose his rhythm on either front, thrusting in while his thumb swipes over the head of Darren's dick.

"Yeah, you like that?" Chris murmurs, his eyes a hazy ocean blue color and his mouth a lovely kiss-swollen red.

"Mmm," is all Darren can manage, lost in the sight before him.

"Unhh, fucking speechless. Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Dare?"

Darren kisses him again, if only to wipe the smug grin off Chris' face. He sucks at Darren's bottom lip, fucking in harder, and finally reaching the spot that would make Darren moan if his mouth were free.

Darren wraps his legs around Chris' lower back then, causing a delicious change in angle, and some of Darren's precome to splash between them.

Darren pulls back to warn him, "Oh, God, gonna come."

Chris kisses his neck and strokes him more roughly. "Yeah, baby. Love making you lose control. Do it," Chris orders, his voice intoxicatingly low.

After Chris slams in and nearly pulls out a couple more times, Darren does just that, spilling over Chris' fist with a moan of his name.

When Chris' hand falls away from his cock, Darren closes his eyes, letting Chris fuck into his spent body until he feels him releasing into the condom.

Chris whispers, _"Darren,"_ so quietly that Darren almost doesn't hear it. Then he rests his forehead against Darren's collarbone and kisses there so sweetly that Darren's heart clenches oddly in his chest.

Darren pets the back of Chris' head as he feels him go soft. 

They lay there silently, Chris still on top of him even after he pulls out, leaving Darren empty.

"Whoa. That was--Whoa," Darren says, catching his breath.

Chris lifts his head to look at him. "Good whoa or bad whoa?"

"Intense whoa, actually, but definitely good."

Darren kisses Chris' cheek and Chris' eyes flutter shut so adorably.

"That's, um, good to know," Chris replies, rolling off of him and removing the condom from himself. 

Darren's cock twitches with overstimulation as he watches, noting the come smearing Chris' stomach.

He might need to extend this sex thing beyond the end of the tour.

Still, he pushes that to the back of his mind, opening his arms when Chris yawns and stretches.

"Tired you out, huh?" Darren smirks. 

Chris eyes him warily for a second but curls against Darren's side, in an imitation of some of their previous nights together.

"Well, you can be exhausting, for many reasons," Chris mutters into Darren's chest. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm awesome. You finally got to rock my world," Darren laughs, kissing the top of Chris' head.

"You have said that phrase far too many times, Dare. Please, don't."

"Hey, I rocked your world, too, right?"

Chris looks up and smirks. "You were alright."

"Just alright, eh?"

"Well, it _was_ sort of your first time. I don't really like clichés, but, practice makes perfect."

"Is that so?" Darren rolls Chris onto his back, and settles over him. "Like with the skit?"

"I wouldn't exactly call that perfect." Chris gulps.

"It worked out in the end. I completely rattled you out there tonight."

Darren's about to lean in and kiss him when Chris whispers against his lips:

"Don't pretend I didn't rattle you either, cheater." 

He knows Chris means onstage, but he can't help thinking of how Chris has thrown him off emotionally during these last couple of months.

From seeing Chris as a friend who's kind of attractive, to actually getting involved with him, he realizes that maybe this could mean something.

But instead of dwelling on it and admitting a truth that could change everything, he cups Chris' cheeks and kisses him slowly.

When they part, Chris blinks up at him, smiling.

"You're awfully good at distracting me, but it's not gonna work this time, Dare. We should discuss your servitude status in the morning."

Darren's eyebrows furrow as he runs a thumb across one of Chris' cheekbones. "What the hell? I totally got you."

"Yeah, by violating our terms."

"So you want me to give up? Tell you that you won?"

Chris looks at him sternly. "I did win. We had one rule, Darren. One rule."

Darren sighs and rolls his eyes.

If it keeps his relationship with Chris intact, he'll let Chris think he won.

"Fine. How about we compromise? Instead of you owing me dinner, I'll make you something. Anything you want. That way, I'm still sort of your slave."

"Wow. Didn't expect you to cave so easily."

"Don't be surprised." Darren grins. "I just wanna distract you some more." 

"Oh, yeah? I guess I'm okay with that." Chris smiles, darting in to kiss him briefly. 

"Good."

As their lips meet again, Darren resolves to eventually tell Chris that he wants more, but for now, he'll settle for this, and what will hopefully be a very interesting dinner when they get back home.


End file.
